Utapau
| continuity = Star Wars | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = Star Wars Galaxy | region = Outer Rim Territories | system = Utapau System | sector = Tarabba Sector | suns = 1 | moons = 9 | planet = | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Grand Inquisitor; Lampay Fay; Tion Medon | poi = Level 10; Pau City | 1st = Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith }} Utapau is a fictional planet featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. It appeared in the 2005 featured film Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, as well as all cross-media adaptations of the movie. Description Utapau is a planet located in the Utapau system in the Tarabba Sector of the Outer Rim Territories. It is the fourth planet in this star system, and has nine moons. It is located 51,000 light years from the Galactic Core. Most of Utupau consists of arid, windswept desert environs that has given way to a series of massive canyons, grottos and sinkholes. Some areas of the planet also contain grassy plains. The native populations of the planet Utapau include the Pau'ans and the Utai. The planetary natives have taken to constructing habitats inside the sinkholes. The largest Pau'an community is located in Pau City. History In 19 BBY, near the end of the Clone Wars, General Grievous of the Confederacy of Independent Systems came to Pau City along with the surviving heads of the Separatist Council. He forced the Pau'ans to give him sanctuary, and he set up a base of operations on Level Ten. Obi-Wan Kenobi, in pursuit of Grievous, arrived in Pau City and spoke with the port administrator, a Pau'an named Tion Medon. He found Tion to be sympathetic to the Galactic Republic and told Obi-Wan that Grievous could be found on Level Ten. Obi-Wan had his droid, R4-G9, pilot his Jedi starfighter off-planet, giving the illusion to anyone observing him that he had left. The droid was to transmit orders back to the Republic to send in the military to render aid to the Pau'ans. A squadron of clone troopers arrived to offer armed support against the Separatist presence. Obi-Wan then borrowed a Varactyl as a mount, and ascended the rocky terrain to Level 10 to seek out Grievous. It was at this time Chancellor Palpatine executed Order 66, which called for the execution of all Jedi, who were now branded as traitors to the Republic. Clone commander CC-2224 "Cody" opened fire on Kenobi, as did his men, killing the Varactyl. Obi-Wan survived, and managed to track down Grievous for a final showdown on the side of a cliff. Grievous nearly beat Kenobi, but Obi-Wan managed to scoop up a blaster, and shot the General in the chest, killing him. With the death of Grievous, the Confederacy no longer had a leadership, and the war soon came to an end. Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Residents of Utapau * Grand Inquisitor * Lampay Fay * Tion Medon Races of Utapau * Amani - Immigrated race * Pau'ans - Indigenous race * Sugi - Immigrated race * Utai - Indigenous race See also References Appearances |-|Films= * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith |-|Television= |-|Comics= * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 2 |-|Novels= * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novelization) Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (junior novel)]] |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other=